Never The Same
by aynechan
Summary: Being a police officer isn't just as easy as these people actually shows it. A melancholymood descends Bokuto Station. A simple mistake changes everything...


**NEVER THE SAME **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is my first Taiho Shichauzo fic and my first angst fic… I hope you like it…

By the way, I would like to thank my friend and blockmate, Julian for proofreading the story… This is just a one-shot by the way…

Anyway, on with the story…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Taiho Shichauzo

o ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- o

Being here is something different from where I used to be. I'm just new here as I just came here around an hour ago. Seeing everyone like this makes me feel like I was really someone who was special.

Tsujimoto Natsumi, my partner in crime. Since the day that she started to work at Bokuto Station, Traffic Department, we've been together even though there were times that we've been apart. I know it sounds crazy but, she really is someone that I could trust even though she doesn't seem like it. She had always been the one who cared about me, one of the people who were always there to make me laugh.

Nikaido Yoriko is another one of my friends. Always being snoopy when it comes to some other things it doesn't involve our work.

Saga Saori, the new officer in the station. You'd see at first that she was too much dedicated to her work. But, as time passed and she was already used to how things worked in the office, she can be called as Yoriko the second since they are alike. Being friends with her and her having me and Natsumi as her inspiration was something we didn't expect. Something new came our way when we met her.

Futaba Aoi, well, no one can ever replace this… um… let's call "it" a she since, as she said, _she_ maybe a man but _her_ heart is a woman.

It's just not the same without them, especially without Nakajima-kun… I didn't even get to say goodbye and tell him that…

"Kobayakawa Miyuki?" someone called. I turned around and saw him. He does look friendly. Someone you know you can trust on and wouldn't let you down even though you already made a lot of mistakes in life. I took a last glance at them and walked away to go with him.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Bokuto Station. It was a sunny Monday morning. Tsujimoto Natsumi, for the first time, wasn't late. But, seeing the empty desk in front of her always brought tears to her eyes. She was now alone in their apartment. Kobayakawa Miyuki was gone leaving her in possession of all her things.

Her new patrol partner was now Saori-chan. A week had already passed since Miyuki left. The Station suddenly felt empty without her. The duo was gone, never to be reunited again.

That lunch, even though Natsumi at this time would be found at the cafeteria eating all the food, she can't be found anywhere. Instead, she was sitting by her locker. And beside her locker was Miyuki's. She still had her collection of guns there, her fake guns that they used to capture some criminals some times.

Natsumi sat there, alone. Even though she was hungry, she didn't mind it at all. She just stayed there, wanting to be with her partner once again. But, that's just not going to happen.

Nakajima Ken, on the other hand, was standing at the garage. Usually, at this time of the day, after having her lunch, Miyuki would be on her way down by now to conduct her weekly check-up on her precious car, Today as she called it, which was still parked at her garage space.

He was there, staring at the car. She took care of it so much. But look at it now. It was badly smashed, particularly at the driver's seat. Blood stains could be seen at the driver's seat and at the wheel.

Not wanting to remember what happened, Yoriko kept herself busy. Aoi, Saori and her had been keeping themselves occupied as much as possible so that they wouldn't have to remember anything that happened last week at the bridge.

_Both Natsumi and Miyuki were having their usual patrol. But right now, they are chasing a reckless driver under a typhoon. As they entered the _ _Sumida_ _Bridge__, Miyuki didn't see where she was going that much since it was dark. But, she was still desperate to capture that driver since he did harm a few civilians days before. And she was there to witness all his evil intentions. _

_"Miyuki! Abunai!" Natsumi yelled when she noticed something on their way. It was a parked truck. Who would leave a truck there, abandoned in the road! No one knows. _

_Crash… _

_Miyuki had hit the truck, still not noticing it that much even though Natsumi had yelled out because of the heavy rain. She did try to move to the side but luck wasn't with her that time. She saw it when they were already too close to move out. Hitting by the drivers seat, Miyuki didn't survive. Natsumi survived with a few scratches and bruises. But her dearest partner was gone… _

_Nakajima who happened to be trailing them saw everything despite the heavy rain. He saw and heard the crash. Stunned for a few minutes, he fell off his bike, falling to the ground. _

Kacho wasn't at the office for a week already. Rumors started to spread about him being fired; some said that he was just on vacation, trying to forget about everything.

"That would have been me… It should have been me!" Natsumi kept on mumbling, still sitting at the locker room.

_Gomen, Natsumi… I was too reckless and didn't think about the circumstances that he would have done… One thing that I didn't calculate… Something that I forgot… Something that really was my fault… Stop blaming yourself, Natsumi… _

"Kobayakawa…" Nakajima mumbled as well. "I wasn't able to tell you… I… I should have taken that blow… I was there…"

_Nakajima-kun… I'm still responsible for it… Please don't make this hard for me… Stop blaming yourselves… I took responsible for everything… _

"Taiski… Kobayakawa…" Nakajima said before finally closing the garage for the last time and leaving the spot where he had been for the past week.

Kacho, he was at his place staring at the window even though he didn't have a nice view. "It's not the same with one gone…"

_No one is at fault but me…_

The next day, Tsujimoto Natsumi didn't go to work. Worried, Yoriko and the others went to their, rather, her apartment.

_Natsumi!_

They did not find her there. Apparently, she had left the apartment. Roaming around the area, they had heard that another accident had occurred on the same spot where Miyuki had hers. But this time, it was Natsumi. She didn't do it in purpose but she was involved in the accident. Dead on arrival when she was brought to the nearest hospital.

After the death of the duo, Bokuto Station was never cheerful again. The only two people who brought the cheery atmosphere at the Station were now both gone.

Nakajima still hasn't recovered and still hadn't eaten after a few days. A few days later, he followed….

o ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- o

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So, there it is… please review… I hope you liked it…


End file.
